Kataritsuida Monogatari to Mirai
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: You and I...are connected beyond body and soul..." Spica always though she needed words to talk to Loki. Loki x Spica, manga verse.


Title: Kataritsuida Monogatari to Mirai

Pairing: Loki x Spica

Disclaimer: Matantei Loki isn't mine, nor are the mythological characters…I'm not that old. (Slump)

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Translates to "Please realize the handed down story and the future." Well, well, well, I'm giving it a try. I've always loved them, and yet, although I've dedicated many things to them, they don't get one story? How scandalous~! (Lol) Please enjoy. Its awkward writing for these two…mainly because 90% of the time, I see Loki with another guy. XD (The other 10% is him doing something idiotic)

--------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spica could feel his blue eyes burning deeply into her soul whenever he stared at her, never menacingly, maybe slightly aggravated, but there was never any anger behind his gaze. Of course, she adored that. When everyone else was being cruel and unnecessarily mean to her whether it was in the world of the gods or on Earth, healways comforted her. Being sensitive, she needed him like humans need oxygen.

She needed him to live.

"Spica…something wrong?" Loki looked up from his reading in the study as Spica brought him his tea. She jumped at the question and shook her head, curls dancing around her flushed cheeks. Loki cocked his head and steadied his gaze, certain she was lying. "Don't lie…you know you can't get away with it." Spica swallowed hard and dropped the saucer on the table clumsily. The petite god chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "I knew it…" Spica made a small, disapproving moan at his mocking action and went back to pouring the tea. "So…what is it…or do I have to guess?"

She couldn't help but smile at how he was talking. He was never completely serious with her…and he always made her laugh. "Let's see…" he playfully said, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "What could it be…" She started laughing at him. The trickster god opened his novel again, wetting his thumb and turning to a later page in the book. "All better?" Spica nodded and almost skipped over to his desk, setting the tea next to his arm. He sipped it gracefully, green eyes watching her over the rim of the china. "But seriously…" he said just as she was about to exit the study. "What is it?"

A snare.

"Uh…" she stuttered, still unable to speak to her beloved husband. "Ah…ah…"

"…you still can't speak to me?" She nodded somberly, depressed to be figured out so easily.

"You really want to say something to me?"

She shook her head, her shoulders now starting to shake.

"You just miss being able to freely converse with me," he asked again, green eyes narrowing more and more as the interrogation pressed on. With her body now shaking like it was twenty degrees in the study, she bit her lip and nodded. Finally, Loki asked:

"And now, are you going to cry?"

Before the question had a chance to register in her mind, she felt warm tears inch down her cheeks. She twisted her head back and forth and rubbed her fists over her eyes, trying to compose herself before he walked towards her. She waited and waited for him to come closer…but he didn't. When she turned around to look at him (finally back to normal) she gave him a quizzical stare. The boy shrugged and smiled his infamous smile. "I knew you wouldn't want me to see you…so I just stayed put." This touched the mistress deeply as she sat on the floor of his study. Loki looked down upon her and finally stood, walking close and then reaching for her hand. "You don't need words to speak to me, Spica…if that's what's troubling you…" Yet again, he'd deduced the solution to a problem in a matter of minutes.

"It's because…you and I are connected beyond body and soul…" he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her check with such love that Loki didn't even need to say a word in order for her to feel it. "I'll always know…what you want to say…"

Unafraid of the tears now dripping on to the carpet, she sniffed and rushed into another embrace, silently begging him to stay with her until she was ready to let go.

Needless to say, he did.

-----------END-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHA-CA-BAM! Finished in fifteen minutes…it was a powa one-shot! Now…I'm going to walk the dog.

R&R, please.


End file.
